


Winter's Ghost

by tchallabucky (PuppyWillGraham)



Series: stevebucky drabbles [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stucky - Freeform, creative writing, stevebucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyWillGraham/pseuds/tchallabucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative take on After the Harshest of Winters.</p><p>[[A starter posted on my post-WS!Bucky Barnes Twitter RP account.]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Ghost

The Asset had failed.

No...not failed. The Asset had actively disobeyed.

The man on the bridge... The Asset knows who that is, or once knew. It had to save him...it was ingrained within it to save him...to always save him.

It's handlers and owners won't be pleased, so The Asset runs. Hides. Stays hidden. Like a ghost. It's good at being a ghost. It's been a ghost for a very long time, almost 70 years.

It finds it's way to the Smithsonian, discovers that it used to be a male, 25 years old, named James "Bucky" Barnes.

Bucky Barnes died out in that snow, after he fell. The Winter Soldier, The Asset, rose and has now fallen. All that's really left...is James.

He goes back to where it all began. That little neighbourhood back in Brooklyn. He wants -- no,  _needs_ \-- to find some answers, even if it means risking exposure. That seems unlikely, though. His ex-handlers and ex-owners -- because, really, he wasn't theirs now, not anymore, not now that he'd started to remember some things -- would've found him and taken him away, back to that chair, back to the freeze, if they knew where he was.

He's changed his appearance, keeping it all low-key, and he walks along some of the streets that he used to walk all the time. The only thing different about his travels now is that he's alone.


End file.
